


Planning A Date

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to plan his date with Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

“Come on, Ianto, please?” Jack whined as he looked up at the other man sitting on his desk.

“No, Jack, no way, think of something else.” Ianto replied, a scowl plastered across his face.

“But, I’m supposed to decide where to take you, I asked you out not the other way round. I’m meant to plan everything, you’re supposed to turn up and look pretty, so why do you get to have a say in the plans.” Jack enquired.

Ianto sighed, “Jack, this is why I’m involved in the plans, because you’re plans are ridiculously over the top or just plain wrong, remember your plan to allow Janet some fun, you wanted to force Owen to mud wrestle with her.”

“They’re only here for a week though, when will you ever get the chance to see this again, it’s not like you can travel to see them, please?” Jack pleaded, “I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll fill in all my paperwork correctly, I promise.”

“No, Jack, for the last time, NO.” Ianto answered, exasperation could be heard in his voice, “I am not, and I repeat NOT, going to an alien circus with you. I don’t care how good the show is, I don’t like the circus and I don’t think that an alien circus could change that.”


End file.
